User blog:Codgod13/TGIF Top Ten: Evil Henchman
HIDE THE CONTENTS IT SPOILS EVERYTHING! Ok, first things first. TGIF Top Ten is a series I while be doing every friday, at some point between 2:10 to 9:00 every friday. I totally love top ten lists, but I would like to get one thing out of the way first: I HAVE NOT SEEN EVERY SINGLE EVIL HENCHMAN! So I'm sure that there are a ton guys I missed. But out of the people I knew, this is the list. Now, for the intro. Henchman! The backbone to the villian's empire. The villian gets all the credit, but he wouldn't have gotten far without his second-in-command. Now, Codgod13 counts down the most badass, despicable, and memorable henchman movies, books, and video games have ever seen! And in the end, only one can be called the greatest evil henchman! (I know this came out on a saturday, but I had a ton of homework to do.) Number 10: The Twins (Matrix Reloaded) These guys are undoubtedly badass. They were supposedly agents, but were infected by a virus, but were cured by the Merovangiene. This made them grateful, and so they became his greatest servants. They were able to move through solid objects and repair their injuries. I feel like I was the only person who actually liked the second matrix movie, and my favorite parts were the Merovingiene talking about swearing in french, and the fight scenes involving these guys. They were incredibely dangerous to fight and very hard to kill. The reason they are the lowest on this, though, is just because they weren't given enough to do. If they had been icluded more, they probably would be higher. Quote: "We are getting aggravated," "Yes we are," Number 9: Kaname Tosen (Bleach) Ahhhh, Kaname. So hard to figure out. No one thought the quiet, blind, captain would end up betraying everyone. Kaname was always so calm and nonchalant, even after getting slashed or stabbed. He would always keep his cool, and express very little emotion. But then, he regains the power of sight, and goes absolutely off the rails. Screaming about how he loved the color of blood in that freakish fly form. Kaname is on this list because of his loyalty. He had unquestionable loyalty to Aizen almost since he met him right up to his dying moments. I put him on this list instead of Gin because Gin always planned to kill Aizen, but Kaname never hated Aizen. The reason he is only number 9 is because he did eventually leave Aizen, and as a result litterally get turned into a giant splatter by his former master. You don't get high on this list by being killed by your master due to betrayal. Quote: "Even if you try to guess my position from where you were attacked, you will not be able to catch me. Because no matter how experienced a fighter is, after he is stripped of light, he can't help but fear the darkness." Number 8: Karl Ruchpert Kroenen (Hellboy) Forgot Kaname the evil fly. This guy is a freak. His blood is sand. He has a clockwork heart. But he's still epic. Screw Ezio, this guy was the inventor of the hidden blade. He crawls on walls, and he has a seriously cool steampunk design. But his greatest attribute is his loyalty, even though it is for an awful cause. But Kroenen isn't high on this list. Why? He was completely loyal. He appeared a lot. Well, when you strip away all this badass armor and flipping stabs and wall-crawling, what is Kroenen, really? A surgery-addicted nazi. And though he is badass, a surgery-addicted Nazi just can't get high on this list. Quote: This guy never talks, he doesn't have one. Number 7: Oddjob (Goldfinger) I beleive FTS has just hired an assassin to hunt me down and kill me for putting Oddjob at #7. And Oddjob is pretty badass. He never talks, and he uses his hat as a weapon. His hat. The only other guy abble to use clothes as weapons was the transporter. So to save my life, I'm getting this out; I know nothing about Oddjob, and that is why he's so low. I know he served Goldfinger, and was electrocuted, but that's it. Quote: Does he ever talk? Number 6: Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) Kabuto is ahead of Odddjob? Ok, FTS is defienetely trying to kill me now. But the reason I put Kabuto ahead of Oddjob is because of his deception. This is one of the only times in fiction at all where there was no indication whatsoever. And don't go all 'Ohhhh, I knew he was a bad guy,' because only Kishimoto knew this guy was evil. I mean, he almost got killed like, ten times, just because Naruto's a monumental dumbass. He nearly sacrificed his life, like, 5 times, for Naruto. And yet he ends up being a sound village spy. No one saw that coming. This guy is the only true ninja in the entire series, because he keeps everyone in the dark. Quote: "Oh, it doesn't really matter, does it? Whatever I think, you're the one who decides. Isn't that always the way?" Number 5: Lev Kravchenko (Call of duty: Black Ops) Lev Kravchenko is on this list for one reason: Loyalty. He is probably the second most loyal person on this list. His devotion to Dragovich is unbelievable. Also, he killed one of the most awesome characters in Black Ops (despite the habit of having American's dropping like flies in the series). Don't believe me? All right, I'll put it this way. According to CoD wiki, this guy killed his sister on his master's orders just because she became a love interest and distracted Dragovich. That is taking loyalty to a whole new, unbelievabely sick degree. Oh yeah, did I mention he tested poisonous gas on his own soldiers, in Laos, and mutilated his sister before killing her? This guy is a very twisted person. Quote: "Ahhh... The hero fo Berlin graces us with his presence." Number 4: Luke Castellan (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) Luke Castellan absorbed the titan king into hsi own body. That is almost all there is to say. He hates the gods so much he turned himself near-invincible and absorbed the titan Kronos into his own body. That would probably get him #1 on this, except for one thing. I DESPISED that god damn "Oh goodness, I once made a promise so I'm gonna give up my life's work. Bye Annabeth!" That was one of the most unsatisfactory endings I had ever seen. I was expecting an epic Percy v Kronos battle, and I guess I got one, but it was Luke, the obnoxious traitor, saves the day. Damn you Castellan... Damn you. Quote: "The golden age of the Titans is coming, Percy. You won't be part of it." Number 3: Karl (Die Hard) I was so pissed off, that when I looked at like, five different evil henchman lists, and this guy wasn't on a single one. And anyone who's seen die hard knows why I put this guy on the list. He's unbelieavably badass. He's loyal to Grueber, but he has a personal vendetta against McClane. He constantly is hunting McClane with his AUG one handed, He was punched, kicked, hanged, slammed into a wall, and somehow still ends up going after McClane. No one can forget the scene where he arrises beaten and bloody outside Nakatomi plaza with his AUGwith the sole intention of killing John McClane. He was the only terrorist McClane didn't manage to kill (I don't count Theo) and the last one to die. He even got shot three times, and barely flinches, still intent on killing McClane. That is badass. Quote: "We are both Proffesionals. This is personal." Number 2: Saruman (The Lord of the Rings) This guy was another dude I didn't see much of. The only LOTR guys I saw were the wring wraiths and the orcs. But this guy is the true evil henhcman. Admittedly, he didn't last as long as either the wraiths or orcs, but this guy is truly Sauron's ultimate henchman. Gandalf goes to him for help, and you think, 'Oh good, a new powefful ally- oh crap, he's with Sauron.' Not to mention, the only reaosn he died was because he was stabbed from behind by Grima Wormtongue. But the thing that makes this guy so great is, of course, loyalty. He was only to commit genocide at the call of his master. Plus, he managed to mix Orc and man to make Uruk-Hai. This guy is serious. Quote: "The world will be driven down by the sword, and the spear, and the Iron fist of the Orc." And my #1 evil henchman is... NUMBER 1: Barty Crouch Jr. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire You migbt be thinking why in hell I put this guy on this list at all, much less number 1. People like Oddjob and Karl are behind this guy? WTF? You would have a point, especially considering his competition from Bellatrix Lestrange. But I put this guy at Number 1 for two reasons; he has Kravchenko's loyalty mixed with Kabuto's deception. No one saw Mad Eye as a death eater. No one. This guy had a great plan that no one saw coming, and was ridiciously loyal to Voldemort. Bellatrix was no more loyal than him, just had more to do. But Bellatrix didn't decieve everyone the way Crouch did. And that is why Crouch is number 1. Quote: "Hello, Father." Honorable Mentions Mystique (X-men) Bellatrix Lestrange (Harry Potter 5-7) General Grievous (Star Wars) The russian (The punisher) Viktor Zakheav (Call of duty 4: Modern Warfare) Jaws (The Spy who loved me) Harley Quinn (Batman: Animated Series) Starscream (Transformers) Tartarus (Halo 2) So, what did you think I did right? Wrong? Who would you have added? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts